raining on prom night
by csitwilightgal
Summary: it is raining & it is prom...for some. This is not going to have a lot of GSR or any other forms. But everyone are friends...for now. till i can thing of something else. K plus only for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own CSI**

Chapter 1

Rain pour down from the sky in Las Vegas and it just add to one girl's tears. Standing outside, Harley Morris, cried and looked up and down the streets. Her pant and shirt had rips all over and big holes in them. There were cuts up and down her leg and arm. Harley was breathing deeply and fast. She turned her head to look down the street and her long back hair would get in her face. Harley's right wrist was in her left hand. When she glances down, she saw her wrist bleeding. 'Just more to my troubles,' Harley thought.

_She looked back up and saw whom she is trying to hide from. She quickly darted down the road, watching for cars. Harley was happy that she was part of the track team now. Looking back now, she saw him again. She only knew she was suppose to run from him so he could not hurt her too. She was already hurt as it is. Harley saw there was not much more room to be running. _

_Right ahead of her was a small gas station/ store. '"You need to love Las Vegas for all the stores we need" Oh yeah mom it is not going to help long.' Harley thought to her self. She quickly ran inside and heard the door close after there were 6 feet steps behind her. Harley walked to the sodas in the back and then walked to the chips. When she looked down the line, there 'he' was. He looked at her and shocked his head. _

_At the same time…_

_Sara, Greg, and Nick pulled in a gas station. Sara forgot to get more gas into her car; well, that is what she is saying. Sara knew who really forgot but it was only because Gil wanted to help her move something. Greg stayed out side to fill up the car. Sara and Nick whet inside for some coffee/hot chocolate and a quick snack. _

_Nick whet to grab some chips and Sara got the coffee and hot chocolate. Nick saw a girl at one end and a man at the other; it just whet right over him. It just looked like they were looking at each other._

_From Harley's mind…_

_Harley and the man stood there looking at each other. Harley was thinking of how fast she could get away again. Then other man came in the way. He was wearing a black vest with the words "LVPD CSI". There was a gold star on it. As the man with the vest walked past the man she is running from, she ran down to the front of the store. She ran into the man with the vest._

_The man she was running from put his hand in the back of his pants. A brown hair woman with the same vest yelled out the "Gun!". The man Harley ran into pushed Harley down and lay on top of her. He then got up to help the woman. As Harley turned around to be on her stomach, a candy rack then fell down on top of her head. The rack lay next to her as Harley lay lifeless in the store._

**I wrote this in like an hour when I look out side and saw it was raining...and watching CSI. Please help me think of more. i have an idea but i would love to hear some of yours.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**All thoughts are Italic. There might be some spelling mistakes I wish to have them there.  
**

**I don't own CSI **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Greg's POV 

I sat in the room with the girl whom Nick and Sara helped out. Sara stood by the window as Nick walked back and forth in front of Sara. Sara had a cast on her arm and I'm guessing she was shot in the arm or at lest she hit it on something hard. I started at the girl and a nurse came in with Grissom right behind her. I looked at Grissom and he was angry. Grissom did not say a word to any of us.

The nurse asked us all to leave. Grissom hold the door open and I got up. Sara and Nick quickly walked towards the door and pushed me back into the chair. Grissom was still there holding the door open with a disapproved face at me. _What did I do wrong? I'm not the ones who fired the guns,_ I thought.

Sara and Nick waited in the 2nd of the 4 waiting rooms for Grissom and me. Sara took a chair that was in the corner as Nick stood by the wall with one his feet rest on the wall. I took a chair in the front of the room behind my boss. Grissom stood in front of the room and look at each of us. First at Sara, then Nick and last me.

"How could you guys be so careless? You could have killed someone. Sara," Grissom said. His eyes flashed over to Sara and her eyes meet with his. "You already have the courts on your back. If you harmed one more person, you are out of the job. Don't say anything right now," Grissom quickly added as Sara opened her mouth.

"Nick," Grissom and Nick's eyes joined, "Your father is judge and your mother a public defender. Your father called me and was very unhappy with everything that has been going on lately. Your mother is thinking of having you transfer to Texas. Now this is for all of you, I don't want anyone from my team to be separate because of stupid mistakes. I love…"

The nurse coming in interpreted Grissom. As other families saw the nurse they ran over from the other 3 waiting rooms. Nick, Grissom and I moved over towards Sara. Some of the family members give use all criticize faces. The nurse then told everyone to go home and there was no point on filling up the waiting rooms because they were not need now. She also said that they would call them if they needed anything.

Nick, Sara, and I took a step forwards when Grissom put his arms out. We all took it as a sign that we need to stay where we were. As the families started to leave, Grissom walked up to the nurse. I saw the nurse nodding her head. As the nurse left, Grissom turned around to us again. Warrick then entered the room and waved to us. He stood next to Grissom

"Sara, Greg and Nick, the three of you are going to work the case I give to you guys earlier. Warrick, you are working this case. So far, the other shooter is in coma and the girl is ok. There are 3 by siders who are died and 5 others who are acceptable. The 5 might be able to tell you something. Warrick, make sure you interview these guys. I want you to first check on the girl. She is in room 145. Good luck Warrick. Let's go guys," Grissom said to Sara, Nick and me.

We all walked to the front of the hospital and it was still raining. Sara and Nick walked quickly to Sara's car. I was in the back seat…again. "Grissom?" I muttered.

"Yes Greg," Grissom responded.

"What do you love? You started to say something and the nurse came in." I wondered. I looked at him.

"I love my team doing things right and that is not happen right now. Maybe it is my entirely fault," Grissom said. His voice started to tail off.

"Grissom," I said. He looked at me. "You are the best boss anyone could ever have. It is their fault not yours." I then step out into the rain and run to the car.

"I can't believe him!" Sara yelled as I got into the car. "He should be happy! For all we knew, he could have robbed that store. We did the right thing Nick, right?" Sara pulled out of the parking lot. We were heading towards Henderson for a murder case.

"Yes we did. Plus that girl was in trouble as it was. Did you see her cloths? All ripped up and everything. For all we knew, he just rapped her or something…or he was going too. What did he say to you Greg?" Nick said. He looked back at me. I was looking out the window. I saw Nick's reflecting in the window but didn't answer.

"GREG!!!" Sara yelled. Grissom's words still ring in my head, _'I love my team doing things right and that is not happen right now. Maybe it is my entirely fault.' 'I love my team' 'my entirely fault' There was no way it was his fault so why was he blaming himself. 'I love…' _Something was thrown at my head.

"Greg, we're not happy right now. So answer us!" Sara yelled.

"Sorry, what did you guys ask?" I responded looking at the floor trying to find what hit me to throw back at them later.

"I ask what did the boss say to you back there?" Nick commented.

"Oh, it was nothing really. Don't worry about it," I responded. Nick just shudder and turn the music up louder.

Why does he blame himself? He is a great boss. Oh well, we have a scene to solve. Greg thought. Sara had just pulled up to the scene in Henderson. Nick and Sara slapped the doors close and headed to the back of the car. Greg joined them in back and all three of them got their cases. They all headed their different ways to work.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**what do you guys think? i still have a little idea where this is going but i need some help. **


	3. Chapter 3

**All thoughts are Italic. I don't own CSI. If there are spelling mistakes, I most likely wanted them there.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

Warrick's POV

I walked to room 145 and knocked on the door. A small voice answered, "Come in". I walked in and saw girl who had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She had cuts and bruises on her arms and some on her face. She gives him a small weak smile.

"Hello, I'm Warrick Brown from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I need to ask you some question, ok?" I asked. He took a seat next to her.

"Yeah that is ok. My name is Harley Morris and I'm 16. My mom was killed in a car accident a year ago. I have no other family…" Harley's voice faded off. _At least not any I would like to talk about. _Harley thought.

I looked up at Harley as her voice disappeared. I asked, "Harley, do you know what happen to you?"

Harley nodded her head. She didn't say a word but her mouth open and close. Final she said, "I-I-I I was- I was- I was- I was rap-I was rapped." Harley stopped then started again, "And I know the guy to, but I don't want to talk about it. I hate even saying the words. You can't make me talk about it."

"I know I can't, Harley. I want to help you. Ok?" I wondered, _who would do this to her? She looks so innocent. _"Do you live your dad?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it. What would my dad have to do with it?" Harley asked.

"Was your dad the one who rapped you?" I had to ask.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! I don't have to talk about it. Nurse!!" Harley yelled.

As the nurse I saw earlier came in, I started to walk out. I walked out to the car and called up Grissom.

"Grissom" Grissom answer.

"Yeah, Gris it's Warrick. I started to talk to Harley and I got no were. I asked her who did this to her and she freaked out when I asked about her father. He might have something to do with this but I'm lost already."

"Ok, I'll see if Catherine will be able to join your case maybe Harley will work then. Hold on," Grissom said. I could hear Grissom talk to Catherine. "Warrick," Grissom came back to me, "Catherine should be there in 10 minutes. Talk to the 5 who are able to talk. Make sure you talk to Nick, Greg, and Sara. Bye"

"Bye, Gil," I respond. The phone lines whet died. I headed back in the building and found a couple. I looked down at my watch and saw that I have worked 28 hours straight. I was starting to get tired. I took a deep breath and walked towards them. Jake Mickey and his wife Isabelle Mickey said the same things. They told me that they saw Harley ran into Nick, Sara yelled 'Gun!' and then Sara and Nick started to fire. Jake said he pushed Isabelle down on the floor and put himself on top of her. Jake and Isabelle then got up because Jake's mom came to pick them up.

I turned around and saw Catherine. Catherine smiles and waved; she walked up to me. I quickly told Catherine all about Harley and Catherine sighed. We walked to room 145. Catherine and I walked into Harley's room. Harley looked up and rolled her eyes.

Catherine started, "Hello Harley. I'm Catherine from the Crime lab and I work with Warrick. Now do you think we can talk together? It could be just you and me or you, me and Warrick. Warrick and I only want to help you and if you talk to one of us we can do that."

"I'll only talk to you. I don't like him." Harley said. Catherine nodded and looked at me. I know had to leave so I walked out the door and waited on the chair out Harley's room.

Catherine's POV

Warrick left and I looked back at Harley. I smiled and looked at her. I could see she has had some problems.

"Harley, Warrick told me that someone rapped you. Can you tell me more? It will be us to girls."

"Someone I known did it." Harley said.

"What about your mom? What about her? Did she do anything about it?" I asked.

"My mom is died. She couldn't do anything." Harley said.

"Was it your uncle, or dad, or brother?" I wondered.

"I don't have a brother. I don't know of any uncles and my dad works all the time." Harley answered.

"Ok." My pager started to ring. I looked down and looked backed at Harley. "I need to get going but I will find out. Goodbye Harley."

**I need help! Please please please help me. Sorry it took a long time for me to write more. **


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica Steppstepp7

Mrs. Cole

Directed English Studies II

10/8/07

Sara, Nick, and Greg's Case

Sara, Nick, and Greg walked into the front room of three-floor house. The floor in front of them was blood all over the floor and some on the wall too. Jim Brass walked over into the entranceway.

"Be careful where you walk," Jim warned. The 3 CSIs nodded their heads and walked towards Jim. "There is one body, Mimi Newport. Once you see here, you will be wondering were all the blood comes from."

Nick asked, "Jim, what do you mean?"

"You will see," Jim responded. Greg, Nick, and Sara passed glances. Jim led them to the kitchen. On the floor was Mimi; Sara walked over to her. She kneeled down by Mimi's side to see what happened to her.

"Gun shot at the right temple," Sara said.

"You are joking, right?" Greg asked. Sara glace at Greg with a face that said 'Try me buddy. I'm a woman and I have a gun. I'm not scared to hurt you at all.' Greg muttered "Sorry" and Sara got a every happy face and turned her attention on Mimi, who had on a skirt that went half way down her thigh and a top that was see through. Sara started to take pictures of Mimi.

Nick tapped Greg's shoulder and Greg turned around to look at Nick. Nick pointed to the entrance way and they both walked over and looked at the room. Neither one moved to get started with getting the blood simples.

"One gunshot wound," Sara yelled to the boys.

David walked into the house. "Sara with the body?" Dived asked. Nick and Greg continue to look at the room and nodded. "Sara, Nick and Greg can't talk, so where are you?" David yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen, David. Just go through the hallway behind Nick and Greg," Sara yelled back.

David walked past Nick and Greg. Nick coughed and they stayed still.

"Okay, one gunshot in the other room could, no, will not ever do this. There has to be more bodies that were moved or something," Nick said to break the silence. Greg squinted at the wall farthest away. He then carefully walked over to the wall.

"Mimi and six other girls," Greg said.

"That helps us how," Nick said. Greg stood looking at the wall. Jim walked in toe the room with his cell phone in hand.

"Yeah, Gil don't worry…yep…yeah they are here now…Better moods? What do you mean? Oh, Sara gave an evil look to Greg but who doesn't? Yeah don't worry Gil. Everything is fine…Yeah, Bye," Jim closed his phone and looked up. He saw Nick and Greg in the room.

"Greg, sorry about what I said," Jim sorely.

"Huh? Oh hello Jim. When did you get in here and why are you sorry?" Greg asked.

"Gregg, Jim, was zoning out and looking at a picture of Mimi and 6 other girls," Nick explains to Jim.

"Was there anyone here when you got here, Jim?" Greg wondered.

"No, the neighbors called it in. They said they heard a gunshot," Jim replied.

Greg looked towards the stairs. Carefully he walked over and started up them. Sara walked into the room quietly.

"David," Sara said, Greg jumped because she was unaware she was in there. Sara continues on, "rolled over the body and found the gun in her right hand. The wound is in the right temple. There is one bullet casing in the kitchen. But there are no bullets in the gun. Greg, where are you going?"

"There is way too much room here for one person. Over by the door is a picture of Mimi and six other girls, possible roommates. I'm going to go upstairs and take a look upstairs. Nick, are you going to help me or start down here with the blood samples?"

Nick walked over to the wall facing the door. He bent down to take blood samples. Every time he took 5 steps, he took a new simple on each of his sides. He put a yellow cone on the ground to mark where he got a sample. After he did this five times, he looked around the room.

"People, don't just stand around; we have to work. This is going to take me a long time to do. So, will one of you two help me?" Nick asked. He looked at Sara with a pleading face.

"Nick no! I'm coving the kitchen and then I'm going back to the lab to be 'interviewed' by Warrick. He called before I came into the room. Sorry, Nick," Sara said and returned to the kitchen. Nick looked over at Greg, hoping he would help him and forget about upstairs.

"I'll try but I'm going to take my time upstairs," Greg responded. Greg headed upstairs. Nick sighed and continued his work.

Upstairs with Greg

Greg opened a door unsure of what he would find. The bed was made; clothes thrown on the floor, a mirror/desk filled with pictures on the sides of it and makeup on the desk. Greg took a deeper look at the pictures.

Most of them were of the six girls. Some were of boys with one of the girls. Greg looked down at the desk and saw a letter. Greg took pictures of it and with his gloves on, picked it up and read it:

'Stacy,

Baby, I love you and you know I will do anything for you. Considering all I have done. But do you really want me to do that? Mimi is not worth it. I know you two are not the best of friends or sisters forever but still. KILLING HER!

Why not just move in with me?

I know, it sounds like I'm trying to watch over her. She is dating my brother. He is stopping the drugs just for her. He is the happiest we have ever seen him.

Baby, you know I love you. I love you no matter what. Just let me know what is going on.

Love you lots baby,

Chad"

Greg looked at the top and saw that were the date went was covered with nail polishes. Stacy was Mimi's sisters; maybe the other five are sisters too. Greg pulled out a notebook and made notes of what he took out of the room.

There were three other rooms on the floor. The room right across from Stacy's room had a message broad on it. 'Carrie and Brittany' was written across the top. Below the names was a picture of a blonde haired girl whose arms were wrapped around a blacked haired girl's neck. The blacked haired girl's arms were around the blonde's waist.

Messages ran across the broad. On the side the blonde's back was on, messages were for Carrie. Most were calls from girls wanting to know if she was free. On the other side were messages for Brittany, most of guys wanted to get some drug connections.

Greg entered the room. The bed was made, clothes into neat pails on the floor, one dresser for both of them, one closet, one mirror/desk, and two sets of makeup.

Greg took some pictures and left the room. For some reason Greg was rushing. Why? He didn't know…he didn't want to help Nick. The next room was a bathroom. It was clean and there was nothing there. The shower certain was missing; all the towels were gone too. All he could find were the toothbrushes and grabbed them for DNA.

Sara came upstairs and said, "Greg, I'm going. Want to have an update?"

"Yeah, sure," Greg said, not paying too much attention. He put the four toothbrushes in different bags.

"Ok," Sara said with a sigh, "David, roll the body and the gun was under her."

"I knew that," Greg said rudely.

"Oh, Nick said you were zoning out bad so yeah. I thought I would tell you. Nick has half the room done…and 50 samples. He might need more…" Sara said.

"Yeah ok. Want to know what I have?" Greg broke in.

"Um…ok sure," Sara said trying to rush out.

"Stacy is Mimi's sister; I got a letter from Stacy's boyfriend about killing Mimi and her hairbrush. I got hair simples off the pillows from Carrie and Brittany room that happen together. I have four toothbrushes from this bathroom. Stacy's, Carrie's, and Brittany's and the fourth are unknown. I have one more room on this floor then the ones on the next floor. Good luck," Greg finished looking up at Sara's face.

"Thanks and to you, too, when you go," Sara said. Sara walked down the stairs and left with Jim to go back to the lab.

Greg crossed the hall into the next room. Everything in there was all red and black. The bed was messed up, clothes everywhere that it can be, makeup was all over the place. And the mirror was broking and there was blood on it. Greg took a sample of it. A book was covered with the words 'AJ and Alice 4 ever'. On the bed was an order form for a yearbook. _A high school kid _Greg thought. He sighed. As he walked out he saw a pregnancy test and it was negative. After finding Alice's hairbrush, Greg went up to the next floor.

The first room he entered was the bathroom. Once again, the shower certain was gone and the room was empty expect for the toothbrushes. Greg got them and moved on.

The room across the hall was perfectly clean. Sheets for every day, widow certain to go with it, make up in perfect lines and floor clean with clothe in the dresser. Over the bed was the name Isabella.

Greg searched and searched but he couldn't find anything. Isabella's room was very clean. He couldn't even find the hairbrush. There was hopefully a lot of DNA on her toothbrush.

'MIMI' was written on a paper on the door. Mimi's room was a lot like Stacy's room. Greg looked over the pictures on her mirror. Most of them were of a boy…most likely Chad's brother and some of Carrie and Mimi. On Mimi's bed are two notes.

The first one said:

"Mimi,

You can't let Stacey find this note. She will kill me. She hates you, Mimi. Mostly because your mom chose to give you the house and not her. I care about you, Mimi, hint why I'm telling you.

You have changed Michael so much. He is stopping the drugs. He is happy now and drinks less. My mom loves you, Mimi, for doing this. She can't talk yet but she signed it to me. Michael loves you.

Thanks, Chad"

Note number two:

"Babe Mimi,

The sunlight goes away but you are my moon. I have you and light will follow me where I go. Gosh, honey, I can't wait for three more weeks. I'm out of rehab. Whatever we do, let's stay way from my old clubs. Well, most of them. Yours we can always go to.

I'm thinking now I'm off the drugs, you should try to stop, too. Baby, honey, I love you and I think you should. I feel better without them.

I need to stop writing. Lights out. I love you dear. It is up to you if you stop or not. I'll support you no matter what. I'm not going to join you trough.

Love you ever and ever my light,

Michael

P.S. When I get out, will we be getting married? I have a friend I want to come"

Greg put the notes into two bags. He grabbed the hairbrush and headed out. The last door he opened, he sighed with relief.

Bed made, pailes of clothes on the floor, some clothes away; some on the bed and paint cans on the floor. The bed moved the things that belonged alone the one wall. On the wall there were flowers, trees, and fairies painted on. _Kris_ was signed underneath it. He took pictures and got the hairbrush and headed down stairs.

"Nick, you almost done?" Greg asked.

"3, 4, 5," Nick counted out loud and got the two samples he need. He looked up at Greg. "Now I am. I have 100 samples. Who is in preceding tonight?"

"Wendy," Greg responds.

"Oh sorry, Wendy," Nick said. Nick and Greg walked out to the car and headed back to the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

**see what did i tell you that was fast. it was only like 5 mins. so yeah tell me what you think, give ideas and i'll add it and yeah. so hope you like it**

Hall way out side of Harley's room

Warrick stood against the hall wall across the Harley's room. His eyes were looking at the floor in front of the door. When Catherine walked up, Warrick's eyes looked right up at her.

"You are standing right there and you page me?" Catherine asked.

"She gets mad when I'm in there," Warrick explain. "Can you handle it here? I got the eyewitness from everyone else. All we need is information from Harley. I need to go and interview Sara, Nick, and Greg about all this."

"Yeah, I got this. Don't worry. See you later," Catherine said. She watched Warrick walk down the hall.

Catherine's part Harley's room

Harley waits for Catherine to come back. By the time Catherine came in, Harley's knees were up by her face so her chin was on her knees. Catherine walked over to her chair and took her seat.

"Sorry, Harley. Warrick needed to check on something before he left. So, please tell me what happened," Catherine pleaded again. They both sat in silence and stared at each other. Catherine sighed, "Harley, we want to know is what to you. It is my job to help you and we care a lot. We don't…."

Catherine felt like she wasn't getting anywhere. So once again she sighed, "Harley. You are what? 16-years-old? I have a daughter who is 14. If anything happened to her I would want to know what happened her. I would what to know who did this to her. Harley, please help us. Now," Catherine took out a picture of the man down the hall, "do you know this man and if so how?"

"He…He…he is a family friend. My dad and him…" Harley started to cry. Catherine got up from her seat and walked over to Harley. She held Harley in her arms.

"It's okay. I just need to know, did they touch you in a place where no one should touch you?" Catherine asked. Harley's face burned into Catherine chest as she nodded her head.

Catherine continued on, "Did they ever look at you without your clothes on?" Again Harley's head moved up and down.

"Did they ever…" Catherine started her next questions.

"No, No, NO! Stop please! They raped me; my dad and that guy did when I was 3. Till I was 5 my mom had no idea of what was going on after she walked in on it. Mom moved with me to New York to get away from them. Then dad called up your people and said mom kidnapped me. Because of your people, mom and I had to come back from a life that was good. And it…NO! I'm not going through that again. They raped me and that is all I'm saying!" Harley's head is now looking at the window. Tears rolled down her face.

Now whispering and looking at the window, Harley continue to say, "No, not again. I'm not going back to count. Not again. Can you leave please? I don't want to talk about it. You got all you need. Bye."

"Bye, Harley," Catharine replied. She got up and walked out of the hospital to her car. She checked to see if she had gotten any messages from Lindsay. Once in the car, Catharine called up Grissom.

"Grissom," Grissom responded the ring tone after the third time.

"Yeah hey, Grissom, it is Catherine. The Harley girl from Warrick's case just admitted to being raped by her dad and the guy Nick shot to save her. I'm heading to the lab. At last there is something else I can do," Catherine said hoping Grissom would be willing to letting to her go to the lab and help Warrick with Greg, Nick, and Sara.

"Um…how is the guy?" Grissom wondered.

"He is sleeping right now but he can't talk for a couple days," Catherine answered.

"Ok come back and we will get you on something. Find me," Grissom said before he hung-up. Catherine turned the car over and headed back to the lab.

**ok this is one of the shorter of the chapters sorry. read and replie please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok i dont own csi. um...yeah hope u like it.**

Warrick, Sara, Grissom, and sadly Ecklie

Sara walked into the lab like she does all the time. Eyes followed her as she walked past all the glassed walled rooms. Finally, she got to the break room. She took a big deep breath, let it out slowly and then opened the door. At first the only person Sara saw was Warrick and she knew right then she would be fine. After she opened the door more and closed it, she saw Ecklie sitting on a couch looking at the T.V. Sara took another deep breath and wondered if she should let it go. Her attention then went to the T.V. when she heard "CSI".

"CSIs Nick Strokes, Greg Sanders, and Sara Sidle were making a quick stop at the gas station/market that you see behind me. Police are not letting anyone in right now because, still five hours, no one has come and clear the scene yet.

"Nick Strokes' family is highly regarded in Texas. My resource says that Nick might have to go home to his mom and dad again if he doesn't do better here. Greg Sanders had nothing to do with shooting at all, according to do Captain Jim Brass. Sanders were outside fuelling up their car. Strokes and Sidle were inside for a small coffee break. They saw a guy, who is still unknown, pull out a gun at a 16-year old girl. The man, girl, and some other bystanders were shot.

"Are the CSIs still doing their jobs right? Or do we need a new team. This is Katie Shou for the local news. Back to you, Tom." Katie Shou explained all that she knew.

Sara cleared her throat and Ecklie and Warrick looked in her direction. "You know, she doesn't know what happened. Only Nick, Harley, and I know what truly happened. Warrick, were is the interview?" Sara asked with her back to Ecklie.

"Warrick is going out to the crime scene to get it done and the news off our back. Brown, do not say a thing to the news. Call up Willows and tell her to go the gas station and to help you. Sidle, my office, right now," Ecklie ordered.

Warrick got up from his seat and walked past Sara. As he passed Sara, he gave her an 'I'm sorry that you have to deal with him' look. Warrick pulled out his cell phone and dialed Catherine's number as he walked out the door.

Sara followed Warrick out of the door and rushed walked to Ecklie's office. Once again, eyes followed her as she walked. Halfway there, she ran into Grissom.

"Sara, where's Warrick? Isn't he doing the interview?" Grissom asked.

Sara opened her mouth to say something, but Ecklie turned the corner.

"Gil, I'm doing the interview. Sidle, this is not my office, go onward," Ecklie replied to what Grissom asked. Sara was hoping Jim would have kept Ecklie back and he didn't.

Sara rolled her eyes and continued down the hall, opened Ecklie's office door, and slammed the door shut. Ecklie stepped forward and Grissom got in the way.

"Gil, move. You and Sara might be together, but that doesn't change the fact that she is involved in a case. I'm the supervisor of this lab. Now, get out of my way Gil," Ecklie demanded.

Hodges, Wendy, Archie and other lab workers step out of their rooms to listen in.

"Ecklie, yeah Sara and I are together. Yes, there was a shooting. If DAYS would do their job right, my crew wouldn't be back up. The gas satiation would be cleared, Nick, Sara, and Greg would be interviewed, and their scene would be halfway done now. So as supervisor, set your job right and the rest will follow. All this screw up crap is the powerful leader's fault," Grissom growled Ecklie.

"Gil, they are your team. It is your fault for how they turn out. So don't go and point fingers at me and say it is mine. Now excuse me, I need to go and interview Sara," Ecklie spat back. He pushed Grissom over and walked into his office. Grissom looked down the hall way and everyone got back to work.

Ecklie's office

Sara was sitting on the couch against the wall with the door on it. As Ecklie walked in, Sara looked up and slid down in her seat. Ecklie made a clearing his voice sound; Sara just stayed where she was. Ecklie then made a face at her that showed how angry he was. Sara knew that she had to sit up, so unhappily she did.

"So, Sara, you know why we are here, right?" Ecklie asked. He sat down behind his desk and looked up at Sara. He moved a note pad to be right in front of him.

"Yes. It is about the shooting from Warrick's and Catherine's case," Sara replied.

"Ok, can you tell me what you can recall from the shooting?" Ecklie wondered. That way when it is brought up to court there was a chance that Nick, Greg, and Sara could stay here. As Sara started to talk, Ecklie took notes

"My car was very low on gas and I was running late anyway so I didn't have time to fuel it up before coming in. When I pulled up into the lab's parking lot, it was pouring rain. I was cold and wet by the time I got to the door.

"There was no coffee in the break room. Nick and Greg walked in a few minutes after I did. Grissom had us go and work on the Mimi Newport case. I knew that we wouldn't make it to where we had to go, so we stopped to fuel up.

"Greg stayed outside with the car to watch it fuel up and get the receipt. Nick and I went inside to get stuff. I go the coffee and Nick got a bag of chips for his lunch. I guess he forgot his at home or something. Nick came out of the aisle and saw me standing against the counter. I was waiting for the coffee to come from out back of the counter. He started to walk towards me when Harley came out of the aisle that Nick just came from and ran into him. I looked back to where they both came from and saw the man pull out a gun.

"I then yelled out 'gun'. Nick pushed Harley down to the ground and then stood back up getting his gun as I got my gun out. Nick jumped over the counter knocking the candy rack on top of Harley. I ran behind a table by the door and turned it over on its side. Everyone in the store started to get down low as the guy began to shoot around the room. Nick and I both went through a round. By the time I got out of where I was, Greg called up backup, and Harley and the guy were both on the ground unaware of what was going on. A couple other people were bleeding but not too badly. Is that all?" Sara said with a sigh of relief that she finally finish telling someone what happened.

"No. Did Gil tell you to try…" Ecklie started.

"What does me being with Grissom have to do with the case?" Sara wondered.

"Because he will try to keep you here at the lab. No one in his or her right mind would let him leave this lab. So, once again, is he trying to have you cover yourself so you can stay?" Ecklie asked.

Sara stood up, "No, I told you truth. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go and help Nick and Greg with the case."

Sara had her hand on the door handle when Ecklie said, "Sidle, sit down now."

"Ecklie, there is no way he is covering for any of us. Now I need to go and help Nick and Greg. I'm sure one of them is just so happy to talk to you about the case. Now excuse me," Sara said as she stormed out of his office.

Sara rushed down the halls to Grissom's office. For the third time today, everyone's eyes were on her. She opened the door and slammed it shut. Grissom's head shot up and his eyes widened when he saw Sara. Sara's eyes had started to water up.

"Sara, honey, what's wrong?" Grissom asked as he walked around his desk to him and gave her a hug.

"It's Ecklie. He thinks you are having everyone cover for me so I can stay here. Grissom, why are we still here? They will continue to bug into our lives every time someone from one of our cases screws up. I'm tired of this crap from them," Sara explained.

She said down in one of the chairs in front of Grissom's desk. Grissom walked up and kneeled in front of Sara. He put his hands on her knees.

"Sara, you know they will not let me leave. It is ok. I'm here," Sara turned her head to be facing away from Grissom. Grissom moved so they were looking at each other face to face and went on to say, "Hey, Ecklie will do anything to break us up. Don't worry about him. I'm here for you no matter what, ok?"

Sara nodded her head. Grissom sighed, kissed Sara's lips and wiped some of the tears away.

**awwww ok, so read and review please. i'm working on chapter 7. have any ideas tell please. it can be for any chapter. love to hear from you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

ok, so i dont own anything. read and enjoy

Break room from Warrick's POV/ Gas station from third person

Eckile sat on one of the couches that you cannot see from the door. I was sitting at the end of the table, so when someone did come in they could see me. Cecile had the T.V. on the news. Eckile told me he wanted to be in here when Sara came. I knew then that something was up.

My attention was on the T.V. like Ecklie's was. I didn't move when I heard something at the door. The door made a small sound like it always does when it opens and closes. A story came on about the shooting, my case. I didn't think about breathing once it started.

"CSIs Nick Strokes, Greg Sanders, and Sara Sidle were making a quick stop at the gas station/market that you see behind me. Police are not letting anyone in right now because, still five hours, no one has come and cleared the scene yet.

"Nick Strokes' family is highly regarded in Texas. My resource says that Nick might have to go home to his mom and dad again if he doesn't do better here. Greg Sanders had nothing to do with shooting at all, according to do Captain Jim Brass. Sanders were outside fuelling up their car. Strokes and Sidle were inside for a small coffee break. They saw a guy, who is still unknown; pull out a gun at a 16-year old girl. The man, girl, and some other bystanders were shot.

"Are the CSIs still doing their jobs right? Or do we need a new team? This is Katie Shou for the local news. Back to you, Tom." Katie Shou explained all that she knew.

I heard a clearing of a throat by the door. Eckile's and my heads shot up to the door. Sara was standing there.

"You know, she doesn't know what happened. Only Nick, Harley and I know what truly happened. Warrick, where is the interview?" Sara asked with her back to Ecklie.

Before I could answer, Ecklie spoke, "Warrick is going out to the crime scene to get it done and get the news off our back. Brown, do not say a thing to the news. Call Willows and tell her to go to the gas station and to help you. Sidle, my office, right now," Ecklie ordered.

I got up from my seat and walked past Sara. When I passed Sara, I gave her an 'I'm sorry that you have to deal with him' look. As I walked out the door, I got my cell phone out and dialed Catherine's number.

"Willows,' Catherine answered her phone

"Hey, Catherine. Brown. I need you to go to the scene Eckile is on fire."

"I thought you were doing the interviews?" Catherine asked. In the background, I heard the radio going.

"I was going to but the News is there. Ecklie is not happy with the fact of how long it is taking us to do this. Meet me there?" I asked. I was now at the main door to go the car.

Catherine started "umm…" the phone line went died. I looked at my phone.

"Catherine? Catherine? Man, the battery died," I said into the phone. A car horn honked and I looked in front of me. The driver's window went down.

"Want a ride?" Catherine asked with her head poked out of the car.

I laugh, "Catherine, why are you here?" I asked as I got in the car as fast I could so I didn't get to wet. Las Vags was having one of the biggest storms of the year.

"Well," Catherine started, "Grissom said to come back. But if you don't want a ride, I can leave?"

"No, no. I would like one," I replied. Catherine pulled out of the parking lot. "How was everything at the hospital?"

"Ok, I guess," Catherine, replied. "I got Harley to tell me some about her mom, dad and the guy. Do we know who he is yet?"

"Crap! I forgot to grab the bag out of his room," I said. I put my head down on the window. I felt so stupid.

"Hey, don't' worry. I was there, remember? I grabbed it when I left. We can drop it off later," Catherine replied as she pulled into the gas station.

Third person pov

Cameras from newspapers were flashing. T.V. crews gathered in an area, but when they all saw the car everyone rushed over and crowed the car. Jim Brass was there with many other officers, standing along the typed off part. Jim realized what was happening and had the fellow officers walk over with him to the car.

When the officers got to the car, they helped Catherine out of the car. Warrick opened his own door and officers waited for him. As they got out of the car, news reporters and cameras of all kinds flashed in their faces.

"Why are you now getting to the case?" a news reporter asked.

"Are the other CSIs going to leave the lab?" another reporter asked.

"No comment, no comment," Catherine, Jim and Warrick said over and over. News reporters, newspapers, followed as they walked. Police blocked all the people from going on. Reaching at the door, Warrick and Catherine went into the store. Disappointed, all the people walked backed to where they were.

Once inside, Catherine took a deep breathe. Bullet casings were on the floor. Windows were broken in.

"Hmm…I'll start in back and work my way forward. Do you want to work towards me?" Catherine asked Warrick.

"Yeah," Warrick replied and Catherine could hear the news reports being made outside.

Catherine walked down the chip aisle. Chip bags lay on the floor. She walked along coolers of soda. Some of the windows had gunshots in them. Catherine took pictures as she went along.

In one bottle, Catherine saw bullets in it. She open the door and took the a picture of the bottle. Carefully she took it out and put the bottle and bullet into an evidence bag. After she was done with the wall, she went up and down the aisles.

Warrick went behind the counter and he began to dust for fingerprints. He saw bullets casing behind the counter.

"Finally!' someone yelled. Warrick looked up. Jim was trying to stop him from walking in.

"Sir, I need you not to walk any more. I'm Warrick Brown from the crime lab," Warrick explained to the man.

"Yeah, well, that is nice to know. I'm Billy from this store. I'm losing business because of you," Billy said.

"Well," Catherine stated as she walked out of the fourth aisle. " You want to help out? Give us the surveillance cameras. That can help us out of here faster."

"No warrant, no tape," Billy replied.

"No tape, no business," Catherine spat back at him.

"Fine. Can I go to my office?" Billy asked with attitude.

"Yes. Just walk carefully," Warrick replied. Billy carefully walked to his office. Warrick went back to his dusting the counter. He got many handprints and fingerprints.

After working where he was, he moved to the coffee counter. There he found cups, and lids on the floor. There were bullet casings resting on the floor. Hairs lied on the ground. Warrick put then into a small brown envelop. He dusted for prints and he found mostly palm prints.

Warrick stood up and Catherine was crouched down by the candy rack and a small pool of blood. He walked over by her.

"Here you go. Now, when can I open up again?" Billy asked as he shoved the tape up in Warrick's arms.

"Once we are done. That will be about another 10 minutes," Catherine snarled back at him. Billy growled and walked out of the room.

"You don't like him, do you?" Warrick asked as he lowered down to Catherine.

"Things in the past can never leave the memory we call our mind. He is a freak. There is nothing else to say," Catherine remarked. "Ok. Blood samples, pictures, and I believe that is it. Ready to go and face death again?"

"Haha. Very cute," Warrick replied to Catherine's smartness. They looked at each other and smiled. Catherine turned her head as she blushed. Jim walked in and Catherine turned back around as her checks went back to their normal color.

"Crews are getting mad. Ecklie just called about an important meeting. Something about T.V., newspapers, attitudes, and slowness. He said you guys need to come back ASAP. He is not happy at all. You guys done? We are going to bring you guys through again," Jim warned them.

Officers came in and took the bags to the car. A few stayed with Jim to take Catherine and Warrick to the car. Finally after they heard doors close, they headed out.

"What new evidence is there?" one reporter asked. The members of the numbers of crews rushed over.

"When is the store opening up again?" another asked.

"No comment, no comment," flowed to everyone's ears. Catherine, Warrick, and Jim walked all the way over to the car repeating over and over "no comment".

Catherine and Warrick sat inside the car. Carefully, Warrick pulled out. They sat quietly as they drove back to the lab. Police cars followed them; sadly police cars were in front of them, too.

Once at the lab, two police cars followed Warrick in. Until Warrick and Catherine with the evidence were in, the police didn't leave. Warrick and Catherine dropped the evidence where it needed to be and walked to the meeting.

so...what did you think???? please people review!!! i would love to hear what you think. thanks


	8. Chapter 8

ok so here is chapter 8. yea i know long time. well, i've been busy and i won a kayact or however its spellt this last saturday. chapter 9 is writing just needs to be worked on. i need help so if you have an idea let me know ok? i don't own anything in here but the people i make. read and hope you like

Nick and Greg angrily sat in the break room. They been sitting in the room for 45 minutes waiting for Ecklie to come and interview them. Every minute they sat there, Mimi's killer could be a step ahead. As Greg poured some coffee into two cups, Grissom walked in. Behind him was a red eyed Sara. Sara went and took a seat on the couch next to Nick.

Grissom came over and sat next to Sara with a newspaper in hand. Sara moved closer to him with his arms around her. Sara made it so she could hear his heart. Her legs rested in Nick's lap. Nick looked at Sara with a small smile. Sara bearded her face into Grissom's chest.

Warrick and Catherine came into the room. Warrick carefully closed the door. He sat down on the chair and Catherine sat on the arm. Ecklie stormed into the room. The door slammed shut behind him. Sara jumped little but stayed in her place.

"Sidle! Get up now! This is not your room. This is a work place!" Ecklie yelled. Sara just looked at him. Grissom shift the way he was sitting and Sara sat up. She made sure that Grissom's arm was around her shoulders. She looked at Ecklie and her eyes never left him.

"Sanders! Get over here now. This is a meeting!" Ecklie yelled at Greg.

"Ecklie!" Grissom shouted as he stood up. "Don't you dare yell at my team? Greg is fine where he is," Grissom said as he poked his finger into Ecklie's chest.

"Gil, out! Or you can sit down and shut up." Ecklie yelled. Greg moved in between them.

"Let's just keep it cool. We are all tired. Some wet, and others cold. Let's not get to stress out. We need to be complete on track and to the case. Let's just stay cool," Greg explained. Grissom took his seat next to Sara. Ecklie took a deep breath as Greg sat on the floor next to Nick's feet.

"Look, I had a reason for this meeting. All of you need to smarten your butts up! I can't cover for you guys forever. Brown! Willows! You're dismissed. Go and see what crap you can get from…what is the guy's name?" Ecklie yelled towards them.

"No, we haven't," Catherine, replied calmly. "We have been busy with the gas station. The prints and DNA has been put to were they need to be and we are waiting for the results." Warrick's phone rang and he answers it.

"Hello, Brown... Yeah…Ok we will be right there." Warrick said into his phone. He turned to Catherine and said, "We know who our guy is but we need to go to Trace and Wendy will be waiting for us."

Catherine nodded, got up and holds the door open for Warrick. Warrick followed and lead the way down the halls. Ecklie looked at the remanding four and he narrowed his eyes.

"Just do your work right and get the case solved. Nick, I'll talk to you now," Ecklie said as he left and walked to his office. Nick got up and followed Ecklie to his office.

Warrick and Catherine

"Hey guys," Wendy said. She stepped in the middle of the two. "Your guy's name is Stephen Onions. He has a record of rapes. So I wouldn't blame the girl for running away from him."

"Thanks, Wendy," Catherine said as Wendy turned away. Warrick held the door open to trace. Catherine walked in and Warrick followed her.

Hodges looked up and opened his mouth. "Don't say a thing, just give us the folder," Warrick said. Hodges just give the folder up. Catherine and Warrick walked to the cars. In the car, Catherine read the information Hodges gave them.

" Semen from both Harley's dad and Stephen. Harley was rapped with in the last few hours. Ok so who is talking to who at the hospital?" Catherine wondered.

"I'll talk to Stephen because Harley hates my guts," Warrick replied.

"Ok sounds good," Catherine replied. Warrick pulled into the hostel's parking lot. Together, Warrick and Catherine walked into the hopstail. Warrick waved good-bye to Catherine as he turned to the hall way to Stephen's room. On the right door, Warrick knocked.

"Come in," a manly voice said. Warrick opened the door and saw Stephen. A 34-year-old man looked back at him.

"Yes, how can I help you sir," Stephen said to Warrick unsure of what was going on.

"Hello Stephen. I'm Warrick Brown from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I would like to talk to you about the shooting you were involved with. I would also like to know more about your connnetion with Harley Morris," Warrick said as he took a seat in front of Stephen.

"Hmm…what to tell you? I was doing that in self-defense. I had the right to pull out my gun. I don't know a girl named Harley Morris," Stephen replied.

"I have the tapes from the store and I'll see if it was in self defense. And who said Harley was a girl? Harley is a boy's or girl's name," Warrick looked at Stephen.

Stephen shifted his weight and said, "I guessed she was girl."

"Lets see if I can refreash your memories," Warrick said as he gave Stephen a picture of Harley.

"Oh, her. Yes I do know Harley. She is the daughter of my best friend Roger," Stephen said.

"Can you explain why your semen and Roger's semen was found on Harley?" Warrick asked.

"Are you saying that Roger and I did something sexual with his daughter, Harley?" Stephen wondered.

"Would you please answer my questions, Stephen?" Warrick eagerly asked.

"I don't know and if you don't mind I would like you to leave till I can talk to my lawyer," Stephen replied.

Warrick stood up and said, "Have a good day, Stephen." Warrick walked out of the door and went to Harley's room where Catherine was already standing out side the door.

"Did you get anything from her that was new?" Warrick asked Catherine as they walked back to the car.

"Nope. How was it with Stephen?" Catherine wondered.

"Ok I guess. He doesn't know how his semen was there," Warrick replied. They headed back to the lab to watch the tapes with Archie.

thanks for reading...give me ideas if you like...


	9. Chapter 9

Nick, Ecklie, Ecklie's office

Nick, Ecklie, Ecklie's office

Nick sat where Sara was a few hours ago. Ecklie sat behind his oak wood desk looking at Nick. Ecklie took some deep breaths. Nick just stared at Ecklie.

"Nick," Ecklie started. "Do you know why we are here?"

"Yes, it is about the shooting at the gas station that Sara, Greg and I stopped at," Nick replied.

Ecklie nodded his head and then asked, "Ok, please tell me about it."

Nick cleared his throat, "Greg and I walked in a few minutes late and there was no coffee in the break room. Sara came walking in a few minutes after us. Grissom had us go and work on the Mimi Newport case. Sara pulled into a gas station gas. Greg stayed outside to watch it fuel up and to get the receipt. Sara and I went into the store for things and got coffee for each of us. I forgot my lunch at home so I thought I would pick up a bag of chips.

"So I went down the chips aisle. There was a man and a girl, Harley, in the aisle. I saw Sara at the counter waiting for the coffee. I walked over to Sara when Harley came out of the aisle ran into me. Sara yelled out 'gun'. I pushed Harley down to the ground and stood back up. I jumped over the counter knocking the candy counter on Harley. Sara ran behind the table by the door and turned it over on its side. As Sara, the man, and I started shooting, everyone in the s tore fell to the floor.

"Sara and I went through a round each. By the time Sara got up, Greg called backup. I looked around. Harley and the guy were on the ground unaware of what was going on. Others were bleeding but not too badly."

Ecklie looked up at Nick. He just looked up and down. "You know," Ecklie finally said. "Yours and Sara's stories are every close to the same. Did Grissom do anything to make you two say the same thing?"

"No. Our stories are the same because they are true. Do you mind I if go and help with my case now?"

Without waiting for an answer, Nick got up and walked out. He walked down the halls following the steps Sara took about three hours. He stopped when he saw a girl crying and another woman standing with her. Jim was right next to them. Nick walked up to Jim and asked him quietly to come with him across the hall. Jim and Nick walked across to Grissom's office door.

"Jim, who are those people?" Nick wondered.

"That is Alice and Isabella, they are from your guys case. Isabella said Alice knows something but she isn't talking. Do you think you can get somewhere?" Jim asked.

"I'm not sure but I know someone who can," Nick said to Jim. Nick turned to face the two girls. "Isabella, Alice, my name is Nick and I'm working your case. Could you two follow me and my friend Sara will be right with you."

Sara

Sara "hmmed" along to "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne as she looked over the pictures that Greg took. She organized everything on four tables. Table one had every picture that was taken in the kitchen, the walkway, of Mimi's body, and the room where Nick took 100 samples. On table two was everything from floor two and what Greg took from the rooms. The patten contune on to the third and fourth table. The tables overfilled with things.

The CD's next song "The Bird and The Worm" by The Used came on. Sara looked closely at the two letters from the two sisters' boyfriends. She read them over and over. Chad's letter to Stacy put him and Stacy at the top of the list for possible people who killed Mimi. Yet, Chad telling Mimi about Stacy wanting her dead might have changed everything that happened in the house. With all the letters in front of her, Sara dusted them for fingerprints.

"These Words of My Own" by Natasha Bedingfield rang through the room. Sara pickd up Alice's biology book for fingerprints. Her phone went off and Grissom's office number flashed across the screen.

"Hello, Sidle," Sara said as "Here In Your Arms" by Hellogoodbye filled the room.

"Hi, Nick. I got out of Ecklie's but using Grissom's phone. You would not want to know who is here." 

"Oh well, then why did you call? Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker." Sara changed the phone to speaker. "Ok, so who's there?"

"Isabella and a crying Alice. The police at their house greeted them. Jim had some guys stay there. They are demanding for a female to talk to. Can you come here?" Nick asked very kindly.

"Umm..." Sara said as she took hair out of one of the many hairbrushes. "Yeah, I'll be over in a few minutes. See you soon." Sara hung up her phone and stopped her music.

Sara walked to Grissom's office where she found Nick and two other people. There were two girls sitting with him in Grissom's office. One was leaning forward crying. Nick looked up and saw Sara.

"Isabella and Alice, this is Sara Sidle. She will be able to help you with anything you need. Excuse me please," Nick said. He walked out of the office and closed the door. Sara walked over to Grissom's chair and sat down.

"How can I help you?" Sara offered.

Alice looked down at the floor. Isabella's eyes pierced into Alice's every move.

"Well, are you going to tell them or do I have to?" Isabella mummered to Alice.

"I…I…can't…I can't…do it…I just can't…" Alice cried out.

Isabella let out a deep sigh, "Fine. She saw what happen to Mimi and who did it. Whoever it is, they are still out there. You need to get the person."

"Well, I can't," Sara said.

"What? Why can't you? It's your job to. What if he kills the rest too? Isabella goes up and started pacing the room.

"Isabella, calm down please. I can…only if I know more. Alice, you need to tell me what else happened," Sara explained. She looked at Alice. "Isabella, can you please wait outside as I talk to Alice?"

"Is that allowed?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, if it's ok with legal guardian permission or the person is over 18. Please, I would like to know what is troubling Alice," Sara added in sweetly.

After thinking a few seconds of thinking, Isabella stepped outside into the hallway. Sara looked down at Alice. Alice's face became redder as she cried more. Sara lowered herself down to Alice's level and looked at her.

"Alice," Sara paused. The crying girl looked up at Sara. "Please explain to me what you know."

"It was…Ro…Roger. Oh my gosh, he is going to kill me now. He loved Mimi and he hates Michael. When he heard that Mimi and Michael were getting married he freaked and came and killed her," Alice sobbed.

"Alice, can I have his number and address?" Sara wondered. The crying girl wrote down Roger's number, address and number. Sara walked Alice out and handed Jim the piece of paper.


	10. Chapter 10

Raining on Prom Night chapter 10

Harley sat in her room and listened to the noise from outside her door. There was a small knock and she let the person in by saying 'yes'. Stephen yanked the door open and walked up to her bed. He grabbed her arms with one hand. The other hand covered her mouth as she tried to yell. No one could hear her yells because the door swung close.

"If you say any more things, you little witch, your father and I will make sure no one will hear from you again," Stephen said. He tightened his grab on her arms and her mouth as he talked more.

Harley bit his hand and he let go of her with a yell. She kicked him hard in the gut and jumped off the bed. She got half way to the door when Stephen got a hold of her again. He started to hit her back as she struggles to leave his hold. She kick and wiggle but isn't having luck. Finally she kicks him hard in between the legs and crawls away as he rolls on the floor.

Harley opened the door and turned right as she ran as fast as she could. She hits into people and yelled back 'sorry'. She turn left this time and she run into Warrick.

"Thank goodness you are here. I'm so happy to see you," Harley give him a big hug. "You've got to help me. Stephen just threatened me. He was also shaking me and hitting me"

"Where is he?" Warrick asked as he let go of the young girl.

"My room last time I checked. Warrick, I'm scared," Harley started to cry.

"Stay here," Warrick told her. He got out his cell phone out and called Jim Brass.

"Brass."

"Yeah, Jim. Warrick, I need someone here. Stephen has done something to Harley," Warrick said as he walked to Harley's room with his hand on the butt of the gun.

"Ok, I'll be there ASAP with some people," Jim responded.

Warrick closed the phone as he approached the door. From behind the closed door you could hear two voices. One seemed to be crying and the other yelling. A few mintues later, Jim and some of his people came and so did Catherine. Catherine went to look for Harley. The team stood by the door.

"Jim Brass, LVPD. Open up," Jim yelled at the door. A sound of crushing glass filled the air. Screams came from down by the parking lot. One of Jim's boys kicked the door down. Stephen was on the floor crying. His hands were bleeding and there was blood on the wall next to him. Glass was all over the floor.

Jim had one of his guys handcuff Stephen. He looked at Warrick and said, "He wanted to be dead. It's Harley's fault. If she'd never opened her mouth, everything would have been fine." Jim and the cop walked Stephen outside.

Warrick carefully walked over to the window and saw a man on the ground. "Close this room off, please," Warrick asked a remaining cop as he left the room. He walked to where he told Harley to stay. He saw Catherine holding onto Harley. Harley started to cry harder and a nurse was putting ice on her wrist. Both wrist were turning blue and black along with her mouth.

Catherine looked up and saw Warrick. She gave a small hug to Harley, go up and walked over to Warrick to talk to him. "Harley said she was just sitting there and there was a knock on the door. She gave permission to the person to come in thinking it was a nurse. It turned out to be Stephen. He came in, covered her mouth, grabbed her arms and as he talked to her, squeezed harder. She said he said 'if you say any more things, you little witch, your father and I will make sure no one will hear from you again.'

"She admits to kicking him, biting him, and hitting him. Warrick, this guy has her shocked. What happen in there? We heard the door being kicked down," Catherine wondered. She looked back at Harley who was not crying now and getting help with her wrist from a nurse.

"Her father killed himself. I'll clear the room. Can you go outside and work with her father?"

Catherine turns around quickly and gaves him a face that you would think he just smacked her. "She is scared, and only trusts me, and you want me to go and look at a body?"

"What are we supposed to do, Cat? Huh? I can't do both. She needs to be moved to a different room and leave her with a nurse. Just go and work on the body," Warrick walked out to the car and got their cases. He hand Catherine hers as they passed each other.

Warrick look at the glass. He took pictures of the broken window, dents in the walls, and the window. There were blood drops on the ground. Warrick continued to take pictures and samplings of blood. He looked down at the body and Catherine and took a picture of Catherine standing next to the body.

Catherine

Catherine looked up at the window where Warrick was taking pictures of Harley's father's body. _How could he not care about her? Well, he's a guy. Guys never understand, _Catherine thought. David tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him.

"Well, he fell from the window face first. He was punched before falling," David pointed to a bruise on the man's face. "He has a lot of cuts on his arms. Tell you more when I know more." David and another man wheeled the body away on their way to the morgue. Catherine finish by taking pictures and putting her things away.

She walked back inside and found out where Harley's new room was. Harley was sitting on her bed crying. Catherine gave her another hug. Harley looked up at Catherine.

"Is it true? Is my dad dead?" Harley asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry for your lost," Catherine answered her. Harley smiled.

"Don't be sorry. I was a mistake, just like him. Life is sometimes mistakes. I know its wrong but I'm glad he is dead. I wish my mom were still alive and like you. Your daughter is lucky to have you. May you leave? I would like to go to sleep," Harley added in a yawn.

"Yes, I have other work to do. Good night, Harley. I'll check on you in a few days." Catherine walked out and closed the door. Catherine called Lindsay's cell phone and didn't get an answer, so she left a message.

_Hey, kiddo. It's mom. Look, Lindsay, I'm sorry. Come home please. You'll…we will figure something out. Please call me…you know my number. Brad can move in too…if he has to. Just…Just call me, Lindsay. Let me know you're safe…that's the last thing you can do…letting me know your safe. Love you lots, honey. Call me…mom._

Catherine cried as she hung up her cell phone.


	11. Chapter 11

Raining on Prom Night chapter 11

Jessica stepp Stepp 7

Mrs. Cole

5/10/08

DESII

Raining on Prom Night chapter 11

Sara, Nick, Greg and Grissom where standing in the room that Sara were working in before she was called out to help Isabella and Alice. They had four chalkboards with the markings to show where everything was. Red coloring coved where Mimi's body was and the main room that lead upstairs. The all stood there, waiting for someone to talk.

"I got Alice to tell me some new information," Sara said to break the silence. Everyone's eyes moved on her. "Alice said that someone named Roger. He killed Mimi and now Alice thinks he will kill her to. She gave me his address and phone number…but we need more then a crying girl's worlds."

Hodges walks into a room. He looks at Sara, then Nick, next Greg. He sees Grissom and hands him a folder and starts to talk. "There were…"

"Hodges," Grissom stopped Hodges from talking. Hodges' eyes rose. "Sara, Nick, and Greg are working this case. Not me…I am just helping them out for a few minutes. Tell them not me," Grissom handed Sara the folder and walked out of the room because his cell phone went off.

Hodges coughed and started over again, "There were more then one person's blood in the big room. There was Mimi's and someone else. I compare the blood to the DNA in the hair simples. It came up to Brittany and Carrie. On Mimi's body was not all her blood…it was Carrie's blood as well. Now on the door bell was finger prints of a Roger miller."

Sara and Greg walked out of the room. Nick followed calling up Jim to meet them in the parking lot.

"Your welcome!" Hodges yelled out. "Gosh, once you're a CSI, you never thank the lab rats."

Parking lot

"So what you're telling me is that the clubbing girl and the marry bi girls all had blood in the big room. One bi girl's blood was on the club girl along with her own. And we only have one body. You're taking the word of a crying girl on who killed them but his fingerprints are on the doorbell. How am I going to get a warrant? They are going to laugh at this. For all we know, the guy was seeing one of the other girls in the house," Jim told them. Greg was leaning against Sara's car. Sara was sitting on the hood of her car. Nick was next to Greg but standing up straight. Jim was by his car looking at them.

"Umm…how ever you get it the other times?" Sara said.

Jim made a call. All the CSIs heard was, "Yes…Yes…Oh you heard…He did? Well…yes. Give me three minutes to be there." Jim closed his phone. "Follow me. You got your warrant," Jim said to the CSIs. Jim quickly got into his car and turn on his lights. Sara jumped off of the hood of her car and got into the front seat of her car. Nick got in eh passenger seat and Greg got in back. Jim and Sara sped out of the parking lot. In front of the apartment were three police cars. One officer handed over a warrant as Jim, Greg, Sara, and Nick walked past him.

"LVPD. Roger Miller open up," Jim yelled. A door open in the back of the house and Nick ran out back. He grabbed the man before he was able to jump the fence. The man punched Nick and Nick fell off of him. An officer came over and helped out. The officer handcuffs the man. Sara looked at the man's face; he has starches all over.

"Greg go with him and get simples, please?" Sara called over her shoulder at Greg. She never let her eyes leave Roger. Greg and the officer headed back to the cars. Sara looked over at Nick, who was on the ground holding onto his right arm. She walked over to him. His check was bleeding a little. "How is it?" Sara asks as she points to his arm and bleeding check.

"It hurts…but I will live," Nick responded.

Sara looked up a little and saw a pail of dirt. She moved over by the pail of dirt and carefully she moves some of the dirt. A hand came into showing. "Nick, I got a body!" Sara yelled.

She went to her SUV to get her case. She watched Nick get checked out by the paramedics. She called up Grissom as she walked back to the dirt pail.

"Grissom." She loved the way his voice sounded to her.

"Hey, it's Sara. We have another body."

"Ok…do you need help?"

"Well, yeah Grissom I do. Greg is with Roger. Nick was hurt and filling out a report. We need to look inside the house. Could you help with that please?" Sara kneeled by the pail and started to take pictures of them as she talked.

"Ummm…I'm sorry Sara. I'm working on something. I'm sure you will do fine." Other voices started to fill the room. Yelling was going on. "Sara, I have to go. Bye." Grissom hang up the phone.

Sara hand up the phone and waited for David before she started to unburied the body. She looked around. There was a tree next to the house. Sara moved over by the tree and turns around to look at the pail of dirt. Sara was standing near a cellar door.

"HELP!" a voice yelled. Sara looked around.

"HELLO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sara yelled back.

"I…I DON'T KNOW! I SEE YOUR SHODOW! JUST HELP ME PLEASE!" the voice started to cry.

"ALICE?"

"WHO ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? JUST HURRY UP PLEASE. MY SISTER IS BLEEDING!" Alice continues to cry.

"ALICE, PUT SOMETHING ON YOUR SISTER'S WOUND! KEEP YOUR SISTER TALKING!"

"I CAN'T TOUCH HER! SHE IS ACROSS THE ROOM! I'M CHANED TO THE WALL!" Alice cried.

"HOLD ON!" Sara yelled. "This is CSI Sidle. I need more medical help at Roger Miller's house. I need help ASAP."

Sara looked around the cellar door. She saw an ax and hit the lock. The lock went flying. Sara opens the door and ran down the stairs. She saw Alice without a shirt and pants chained to one side of the room. Alice was crying, the tears drops landed on her almost bear chest. Sara looked across the room at Isabella lying on the floor with out her shirt and pants as well. There was a blood pool on the ground next to her.

Sara ran over to Isabella and pressed her jacket down on the wound. Paramedics came over and moved Sara to the side as they took care of Isabella. Sara moved across the room to help Nick, who was cutting down Alice. Sara got a blanket from another parametric and after Nick got Alice down, Sara wrapped the blanket around Alice. Another paramedics brought Alice to their bus and Isabella to another.

"Nick, I'm going back to the station. I'll send Greg over soon," Sara said as she quickly walked up stairs.

"Sara," Nick caught up to her and made her look at him. "Don't do anything dumb." He let her go and watched her drive off in her SUV. Nick started to take pictures of the cellar as he waited for Greg to return.

Station

Greg was sitting across from Roger. Greg just came back from Hodges' office. He colleted DNA simples, got blood from under Roger's fingernails. Greg was sitting there thinking of what to ask Roger. All of the sudden, Sara came into the room.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE TWO GIRLS DOING INSIDE OF YOUR CELLAR UNDRESSED? Why was Alice chained and Isabella bleeding?" Sara was right in Roger's face now.

Roger got up and pinned Sara to the wall. Greg and an other officer rushed to her aide. Roger moved Sara so she was facing them and in front of him. He got her gun out and pointed it to her head.

"Don't come near us," Roger said to Greg and the officer. Whispering to Sara, he said, "It's because they knew to much. Just like you do. But I guess that doesn't matter now." He pushed Sara towards Greg, pointed the gun at himself and shot his head. The officer rushed over.

"He is dead," the officer annocued.

"Do you want to work here or at the house, Sara?" Greg asked. Sara was sitting on the floor in his arms. He let go of her and looked at her in the eye.

"The house. Please call up Nick, let him know what happen here. I need to stop by the hospital." Sara got up and walked to her car. She cried all the way there. Once at the hospital, she was informed that Isabella is now dead. Alice still hasn't been informing yet that Isabella was dead; Sara wanted to be the one who tells her. Sara found out what room Alice was in and walked there.

At the door Sara took a deep breath and knocks on the door. When she heard a small, 'come in', she came in. Alice looked up and smile had Sara. Sara smiled back and looked at her wrist…they were wrapped up and have ice on them.

"Sara," Alice said in a low voice. Sara sat down on the edge of the bed. "Thank you for saving us. Isabella and I were going home after talking to you. Roger was there with a gun and he told us to go inside of his car. He drove us to his house as Isabella was trying to find out what was going on. But he keeps on driving with out answering. When we got there he told us to go inside. From there he lead us downstairs to the cellar.

"He locked the door behind him. I was at the bottom of the stairs and Isabella was standing was standing where you found her. He started to hit Isabella and I started to yell. He came over and started to hit me. Isabella got up and came over and he punched her down. He grabbed a harmer and hit her in the neck. He undressed me and started to rape me. He then went over and undresses Isabella. He got a camera out.

"He kissed me on the lips slowly. He then hung me by my wrist. My fighting back didn't help. He started to take pictures of me undressed. Then he took pictures of Isabella. He put her bra and thong on and took some more pictures of her. He put my bra on and my thong. We then heard a voice upstairs. He went up and left the door unlock. I haven't seen in since then. I saw your shadow about 20 minutes later and yelled for helped. Did you get it all?" Alice asked.

Sara looked up. "Yes I did Alice. I have to tell you some bad and good news. Roger…he killed his self…that's the good news. The bad news is…Isabella…is dead. I'm sorry Alice," Sara choked as she spoke.

"Can you please leave?" Alice cried.

Sara nodded and walked out. She cried in her car. When she got back to the house, Nick was collecting simples. She told him that she would return. She called up Grissom and asked him to meet her at their house. When they saw each other, Sara fell into his arms and cried. Grissom hold her tight, told her everything was ok and kissed her head.


End file.
